It is known to produce lighting devices that incorporate LEDs which simulate a flame. For an effective simulation, the lighting device needs to produce a flame-like light which looks like a flame regardless of which direction the lighting device is viewed from.
The German Utility Model DE 202015107152U describes an LED simulation candle where a bottom circuit board is attached horizontally to a base, and three circuit boards with LEDs are vertically soldered to the bottom circuit board at 120 degrees to one another so the flame effect can be seen from any direction.
However, this construction is complex and requires manufacture of multiple circuit boards in order to provide a flame effect that can be seen from all viewing angles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve upon known LED simulation flames.